Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Whirlpool
by Joey Sloan
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off the 1987 turtles series. I am a huge turtles fan , I hope you enjoy! Summary - Shredder and Krang get a gun that can create tornadoes and they try to attack the ninja turtles with it.


**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – "Whirlpool"**

**** I take no credit for the making of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" all credit goes to their original creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird."" This is based off the 1987 series****

Shredder and Krang are inside the technodrome discussing what kind of weapon Shredder should try and use against the turtles next. "Hey Krang you have tons of crazy and extraordinary weapons back on Dimension X right?" said Shredder. "Any kind of weapon you can think of we have it" Krang replies. "Well what are the chances of there being a weapon where you fire it and it shoots out a tornado?" Shredder asks. Krang replies "Are you trying to talk about a tornado slinger? We have millions of this laying around, they are pretty much stupid toys for kids." "What so those are very common in Dimension X? Shredder replies sounding amazed. "If I start up the portal will you go grab one of these tornado slingers for me? Shredder asks. "Of course I will , this will only take me a few seconds" Says Krang as he jumps into the open portal.

Krang returns within a few minutes with a tornado slinger. The tornado slinger is a small purple pistol looking gun that has a switch on it for what size of tornado you want to shoot. ``Wow that's all it is? It looks like a dumb water gun!" Shredder says in shock. "Why don't we take it for a spin? "Krang says" "Bebop!, Rocksteady! Get over here now you mutant morons!" Shredder yells while calling for his mutants. Shredder then says "I have just obtained a new weapon to use against those turtles, we need to test it out on you guys first to see what it can do". Bebop and Rocksteady walk over to the testing room which is just a big empty bullet proof glass room to test out weapons. Shredder then fires the tornado slinger into the test room. It shoots out a large tornado into the room sending Bebop and Rocksteady flying into the roof, knocking them to the ground painfully. "Wow this thing really does work!" Says Shredding amazed. "Now I just need to think of a plan to destroy this repulsive reptiles with this!" Shredder says.

Back at the turtle's lair the ninja turtles are training with their sensei Master Splinter, Master Splinter is teaching them a new lesson. "Your eyes are not your most important sense, you cannot see what is behind you, nor taste it or feel it , only hear it." says Master Splinter. "You need to train yourself to hear from all around you, you must hear every detail, even a gust of wind could be a warning of something" said Master Splinter. Michelangelo is dancing around listening to music with his headphones on, not paying any attention to the lesson. Master Splinter silently comes up behind him and takes Michelangelo`s legs out with his cane sending the turtle to the ground. "You need to pay attention more Mikey, you never know when this lesson will come in hand" Leonardo says. "But Master Splinter why use your ears when you can use technology?" Donatello asks. "Because my son, your little gadgets can't pick up as much information as your brain and your five senses." Master Splinter replies.

Now back into the technodrome Shredder has thought of a plan. I will go out onto Main Street and shoot the tornado slinger directly down the sewer grate, which should send a tornado straight through the sewer system. Then it should mix up with all the water causing a whirlpool then will send straight to the turtles layer. Later that evening Shredder goes up to the surface using the transport module, he shoots the tornado slinger down the sewer and then goes back to the technodrome.

Down in the sewers at the turtles lairs the turtles are about to devour a pizza. "Wait a minute guys I think this lesson worked, my hearing is telling me that I really need some pizza because my stomach is growling so loud!" Michelangelo says jokingly. "Hold on Mikey I would stop joking around right now I think I actually here something, It sounds like very rapid winds coming our way." Says Donatello. Just then a huge burst of wind flies into the lair, bring a whole bunch of water with it. "What are we going to do?" Raphael asks freaking out.

"Everybody get into my workshop!" screams Donatello. All four turtles and Master Splinter get thrown into the workshop and Donatello seals it off with a metal door. Bebop and Rocksteady burst into the room with tornado slinger. "That small gun, that must be a tornado slinger from Dimension X, we need to get that from them." says Donatello. "Leave it to me" says Raphael.

Raphael throws his sais toward Bebop and it pins his arms to the wall. Bebop drops the tornado slinger. "Hey nice weapon can I take it for a spin?" says Raphael. "Quick everyone into the training facility" says Leonardo. All the turtles and Splinter run into the training room. Right before the seal off the door Raphael shoots Bebop and Rocksteady with the tornado slinger sending them flying out of the lair into the sewer system. "Now what are we going to do with the gun?" asks Leonardo. "I have an idea" says Donatello. Donatello goes into his workshop and opens up a portal. Donatello then throws the tornado slinger into the open portal. "Where did you send the weapon?" asks Michelangelo. "I don't know, I just opened portal with a random location so Shredder can't get his hands on that gun ever again" says Donatello.

Bebop and Rocksteady return to the technodrome. "So how did things go? Did you get rid of the turtles?" asks Shredder. "Um no boss, we failed, the turtles took the tornado slinger from us and then used it on us" said Rocksteady. "You idiots!" Shredder yells angrily. "I really need new mutants who are dumber than a bag of bricks!" Shredder yells. Down at the turtle's lair the turtles have finished cleaning up their lair. "Well I'm glad that's all over with, now we can finish that pizza!" says Michelangelo.

**THE END**


End file.
